


He likes me, he likes me not

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Kindergarten AU ]</p>
<p>Seungkwan shows Seokmin something he learnt from Mingyu. It went well for Mingyu and Seungkwan and not so well for Seokmin. </p>
<p>*it's short and sweet so pls read it!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	He likes me, he likes me not

**Author's Note:**

> ive been spending time with my younger cousins and theyre all kids so they inspired me to write the seventeen boys as kids

"Yay!! Hansol likes me!! Seokmin hyung look!! Hansol likes me!!!" Seungkwan ran towards Seokmin with a petal-less flower in his hand.

"Look look!! I tried the thing Mingyu hyung did and it worked!!!" Seungkwan waved the flower excitedly. Seokmin knows that Seungkwan liked the quiet transfer boy since the day he entered the classroom.

"Congrats Seungkwannie! But what is that thing Mingyu told you? He didn't tell me..." Seokmin cocked his head to the side in confusion while twirling Seungkwan's flower in his fingers. Seungkwan plucks a wild flower from the grass. 

"Here! Basically, you pluck the petals and with every petal you pluck you have to alternate between he likes me and he likes me not! Now you try it hyung!" Seungkwan passes the small white flower to Seokmin.

Seokmin really wanted to see if Soonyoung hyung likes him because Seokmin rrrrreeeeaaaaallllyyyy likes Soonyoung hyung. Seungkwan watches in anticipation as Seokmin plucks the petals.

"He likes me... He likes me not... He likes me..." There was one petal left. Seokmin knew well that if he plucked that last one it meant that Soonyoung hyung doesn't like him. The brunette hesitantly plucks the last petal. 

"He likes me not... Soonyoung hyung doesn't like me..." Seokmin looked at the ground twiddling with the petal-less flower.

"I-i'm pretty sure Soonyoungie hyung likes you Seokminnie. Look he's right over there! Should I call him over?" The transfer student with clumsy korean tries to reassure his friend. Seokmin watches as Minghao calls Soonyoung hyung to come over to their play house.

"Hyung, Seokminnie is sad. He thinks you don't like him. It's not true, right?" Minghao pulls at Soonyoung's shirt.

"Omomomo... Seokminnie, I don't like you. I loooooooovvvveeee you. I love you thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis much!" Soonyoung reassures the young brunette. Streching his arms as wide as it can go, showing how much he loves his little Seokminnie.

"R-really?" Seokmin looks up at his smiling hyung. "Of course I do, Seokminnie. Hyung would never lie to you!"

"Ah! Thank you hyung!! You made me happy again!! Soonyoung hyung I love you thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis much tooo!!!" Seokmin stretches his arms wide, mimicking Soonyoung. The elder hugging the little brunette.


End file.
